Las travesuras de Cosmog
by Huachi-sama
Summary: Pokeshipping Week 2017 El evento mas esperado para nosotros después de ver el reencuentro en Sun and Moon Día 04


**_Las travesuras de Cosmog_**

Por fin había podido cumplir la promesa que había hecho con Ash; viajar a Alola había sido lo mejor que le había pasado ya que eran las más grandes vacaciones. Se había encontrado con el chico en la escuela pokemon para ver ese lugar donde estudiaba, sin embargo el pequeño Pokémon que estaba en los brazos del chico le dio tanta ternura que grito e hizo que este se asustara y al tocarlo hizo que los transportaran a ambos a un lugar que Ash no reconocía y mucho menos Misty.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto la chica y en ese momento el pequeño Pokémon se puso a llorar

\- No ahora por favor, sin Pikachu ni las otras Cosmog no callara en un buen rato, un momento no tengo pokémon-

\- No traes en el cinturón-

\- Estaba en la escuela, ¿recuerdas? Ahí solo llevo a Pikachu y a Cosmog… necesitamos encontrar en que isla estamos-

\- ¿Porque no le pides a Cosmog que nos lleve nuevamente?- la chica se tapaba las orejas para acallar el sonido del llanto del bebe

\- No sabe hacerlo, siempre solo hace inconscientemente, cuando juega o en este caso cuando se asusta, él es muy sensible sabes-

\- ¿Ahora me vas a decir cómo tratar a un bebe pokemon? Te recuerdo que yo eh criado a dos-

\- Pero a él no lo conoces desde que nació…-

La discusión estaba subiendo pero se dieron cuenta de que el llanto había parado y los veía a ambos con una cara de interrogante. Ash volvió a meterlo en la mochila y le dijo a Misty que lo siguiera. Parecía una selva que le recordaba a Akala pero parecía una parte más profunda. Camino y después oyó un grito y sintió como alguien se le estrangulaba en el brazo… lo había olvidado si era la Jungla Umbría habría pokemon bicho. Volteo y era una linda Fomantis que estaba ahí.

\- ¿Misty es en serio? Fomantis es un tipo hierba no un bicho…-

\- Pero parece un bicho- dijo al pelirroja defendiéndose- miro nuevamente al Fomantis y esta huyo. Después se dio cuenta de que su pecho estaba en el brazo de Ash y el comenzó a caminar. Sintió la calidez del chico pero parecía molesto.

\- ¿Estas molesto conmigo Ash?-

\- Un poco, no sé cómo salir de esta jungla, la primera vez había un camino trazado pero creo que esta parte es más profunda. Demonios apenas llegas y causas líos- grito el chico

\- ¿Yo? Pues la culpa de quien fue. Tu e invitaste a estar aquí, no sabía que ese pokemon tuyo nos trasportaría a una jungla en la isla- contesto regresando el tono enfadoso

\- ¿Que? No estamos en Melemele… estamos en la isla de Akala-

\- Eso quiere decir que hasta de isla cambiamos, genial…-

\- Te pido una disculpa Misty. No debí haberte gritado. Cosmog podrías llevarnos a casa- Abrió la mochila y se dio cuenta que Roleta estaba durmiendo al lado de Cosmog.- ¡Tú estabas ahí! Rowlet necesitamos tu ayuda para volver a algún pueblo o un centro pokemon y así llegar a casa.

El búho se desperezo un poco y voló para encontrar el camino de regreso pero un Oranguru apareció y tomo al pokemon estrellando lo con el piso.

\- ¡ORAN!-

Ash se puso de frente a Misty protegiéndola de ese Pokémon salvaje, tomo la pokebola de Rowlet y lo regresó. Estaban desprotegidos. Oranguru golpeo a Ash haciendo que cayera detrás de la chica inconsciente. Lo toco y estaba a punto de sacar a sus Pokémon cuando una figura morada y azul salió de la mochila y vio rápidamente de que Ash estaba en el suelo se abalanzo a la chica.

Ambos se vieron transportados al instante a la cabaña del profesor Kukui donde estaban todos buscarlos ya que creían que Cosmog los habría transportado ahí.

\- Chicos están bien-

\- No, Ash fue atacado por un pokemon en una jungla…-

El profesor lo reviso y solo vio que estaba inconsciente, entonces Cosmog se acercó a la chica y se le restregó.

\- Estará bien, gracias por salvarnos…- lo abrazo y el pokémon se quedó ahí hasta que Ash despertó

 _Notas del autor:_

 _Este me costó un poco más de trabajo así que disculpen ese intempestivo corte: Dia 04 Perdidos juntos_

 _Se despide de ustedes del no-muerto Assamita_

 _Huachi_Sama_


End file.
